2032 South Polar 300
The '''2032 South Polar 300 '''was an All-Vehicle racing night race event, that was hosted by the president of Kekistan, Big Man Tyrone. The race was a first-to-the-win race, with one lap, and the one-lap circuit took drivers into a variety of different places, via portals. Report It happened on the eighth of May 6th, 2032, at 8:30 PM, at the City Realm Stadium, where it was hosted by Kekistan president Big Man Tyrone, who was commissioned to do the race, in awareness of The Conflict of 2032, as the SJWs and Donald Trump bombed a bank in Kekistan. Due to this, a poll was made in order to do the race. Besides, Tyrone likes these races, thus he wanted to see one, but also to spread awareness of the recent bombing. In commemoration, competitors from around The Culture decided to race the South Polar 300. However, several SJWs managed to secretly race as means of infitrate the other drivers plans. In the very beginning portion of the race, the competitors raced through a version of the Golden Gate Bridge, to which a huge whirlpool circles the middle of the bridge, where it attempts to rip apart the bridge, to which most of the drivers succeed, except Fat Mike and Toby who fall into the whirlpool, including two SJWs. Following the whirlpool, the drivers entered an area where the terrains turns to off-roading, and the drivers had to steer or drift on a sharp turn of the mountains. Like the turns and obstacles, most of the drivers succeed except for JJ Yeley, who is overturned by Detroit Man John. From there, the drivers had to jump over ramps, three for the road across, whilst three were booby traps: one that led to jumping off the road and to hit obstacles such as rocks, one that led to a backwards loop-de-loop that was met with a tile full of sharp spikes hanging from chains, and one that led to an abyss with a powerful stream of war in a river below. From there, Wario fell into the stream, three SJWs fell for the traps, one for the spikes, and two of the SJWs landed falsely on the roads, which both crashed, along with Mawhonic who landed on his side and rolled, whilst flames happened. Next, comes the neighborhood train stretch, which happens to be a one lane road, since it was next to the train tracks, which was situated up on a gravel terrain, which also across from it and the road were a set of houses. Following the exit of the one lane race, the drivers headed inside the Power Coupling Tunnels, a set of various swift pipes of twists and turns. It is complicated to explain what shape the turns are but, as mentioned, they are in fact a set of twists and turns. Some idiot probably designed it to troll his co-workers. Only one driver crashed in this, somehow causing a fiery wall explosion, seeing as his vehicle was small, and that title was given to none other than Butchsquatch. The last stretch is going through the near entrance of Portland, OR, heading towards the Oregon Zoo, using I-5, where the drivers try to enter the zoo, and the reward is in the zoo, at the very entrance. However, their biggest obstacle is non-other than the big G himself, Godzilla, as drivers try to make it through, Godzilla tramples buildings and other structures. In the end, it was a bummer to say the least. The drivers were all in a group before Godzilla mistakenly throws a huge building where it pushes another building down, which caused Ronald McDonald to lose control and spin, causing the others to split and stop at dead ends where parts of the streets and boulevard and opposite freeways were cut off the to main one. Though no one got hurt, the winner was Timmy. Little bastard... But, eventually he won. Aftermath The following table is about the drivers and their stats of the beginning of the race. # Timmy # Inkling Girl # Dry Bowser # Detroit Man John # Big Nibba's dad # Tavros Nitram # Julie Kane # Alien Guts # Alex Bowman # Joe # Matt Crafton # Isabelle # Fred the Fish # Sweet Tooth # Murdoc Niccals # Max Rockatansky # SJW #8 # SJW #5 # SJW #1 # Ronald McDonald (SPUN, DID NOT CRASH BUT LOST GASOLINE) # Butchsquatch (CRASHED) # Mawhonic (CRASHED) # SJW #2 (CRASHED) # SJW# 6 (CRASHED) # SJW #3 (CRASHED # Wario (CRASHED) # JJ Yeley (CRASHED) # SJW #2 (CRASHED) # SJW #7 (CRASHED) # Toby (CRASHED) # Fat Mike (CRASHED) Category:Events Category:Racing events Category:Sport events